Thanks For Nothing
by Waan Mew
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita sederhana antara cinta dan persahabatan, tentang bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang secara diam-diam. It's SebaCiel fanfiction. [Oneshot]


Aloha, Hyeriyeri di sini ^^

Saya bawa fic SebaCiel baru nih, walaupun udah jamuran di kompi, tapi tetep namanya baru kan? Baru publish, hehehe.

Okelah langsung aja ya

Tittle : Thanks For Nothing

Disclaimer : Kuroshtsuji selalu menjadi ilik Yana Toboso sensei

Cast : Sebastian Michaelis dan Ciel Phantomhive

Genre : Sad, School life.

Warning : Shonen Ai, AU, OOC, Typo, Ciel sentrik

"Kau yakin ingin bersahabat denganku?" Seorang lelaki pendek menatap lelaki tinggi di sampingnya penuh tanya.

"Tentu, kalau kita bersahabat, kita bisa pergi kemanapun bersama dan melakukan apapun bersama." Lelaki tinggi itu mengiyakan antusias, mata bulatnya semakin melebar.

"Bagaimana kalau aku punya kekasih?" Si pendek semakin menatap penuh ketegangan, menanti jawaban.

"Aku tentu turut berbahagia." Si tinggi tersenyum.  
"Bahagia? Kau yakin tidak akan terluka?"  
"Apa?"  
"Bu-bukan apa-apa, lupakan."

...OOOoooOOO...

PIP  
"Sial! Kenapa kau matikan gameku? Aku sudah hampir selesai memainkannya!" Ciel mengacak rambutnya, gerah dengan tingkah si ketua kelas sok sempurna yang baru saja mengalihkan dunia favoritnya.

"Ini sekolah Tuan Phantomhive, bukan game center." , Alois yang teridentifikasi sebagai ketua kelas paling disiplin tersenyum remeh.  
"Hei, yang penting aku tidak berisik. Lagipula kita sedang jam kosong."  
"Bagaimana bisa aku menyebutmu tidak berisik saat kau memukul mejamu sendiri dan berteriak 'game sialan, akan kupatahkan lehermu ninja kerdil' tak kurang dari tiga menit sekali!"  
"Ew, aku tidak sadar... mungkin."

.

.

"Ciel Phantomhive!" Seorang lelaki bermata semerah darah mendekati si mata biru yang tengah duduk menekuni tablet tak jauh dari kelasnya.

"Hei, kenapa memanggil nama panjangku?" Ciel memajukan bibirnya, aneh rasanya saat mendengar orang lain memanggil namamu secara utuh padahal kau sendiri punya nama panggilan.

"Hehe, apa yang kau lakukan di depan kelasmu begini? game lagi? Lebih baik ikut aku ke perpustakaan, ayo!" Tanpa persetujuan sang pemilik, si lelaki tinggi itu langsung menarik lengan Ciel tergesa.  
"Iya iya Sebastian, tapi jangan pegang tanganku!" Ciel malu, hampir saja ia merona kalau saja Sebastian tidak melepaskan tautan pada lengannya.

"Eh? Kenapa? Aku kan sahabatmu." Sebastian mengambil lengannya lagi.  
"Tetap saja, aku merasa tidak enak. Kita kan anak sma, bukan anak kecil lagi." Ciel kembali melepas tautan Sebastian dengan hati-hati.

_Andaikan dia mengerti apa yang kurasakan padanya, akankah persahabatan ini akan tetap berjalan semestinya?  
Atau haruskah aku putuskan saja persahabatan yang kujalani dengan setengah hati ini?_

"Apa maksudmu? Sudahlah ayo jalan." Sebastian mengendikkan bahu berusaha tak peduli pada ucapan _random_ sahabatnya.

.

.

"Jadi, aku harus menolongmu menghias mading sekolah?" Ciel mengulang permintaan sahabatnya sembari duduk santai di kursi perpustakan yang berada dekat dengan jendela.

Sebastian mengangguk satu kali.

"Yang letaknya di samping kantor guru itu?" Sebastian mengangguk dua kali.

"Dengan tema persahabatan?" Sebastian mengangguk tiga kali.

"Baiklah." Ciel mengangguk menyanggupi.  
"Tapi aku hanya minta tolong agar kau menghias bagian tepinya saja, kau tahu kan orang sepertiku tak suka menghias?"  
"Heum, mungkin aku bisa membuatkanmu kirigami."  
"Origami?" Ulang Sebastian, tak mengerti.

"Bukan, ini berbeda. Kalau origami kita melipat kertas untuk membuat karya seni sedangkan  
kirigami kertas dilipat dan dipotong untuk  
menghasilkan karya seni."

"Jadi maksudmu origami seni melipat kertas, sedangkan kirigami seni memotong kertas?" Ciel mengangguk.  
"Boleh, ada ide lain?" Ciel menggeleng.

...OOOoooOOO...  
Keesokan hari saat Ciel berjalan menuju mading utama sekolah, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum sendiri membayangkan bahwa mungkin saja Sebastian akan suka saat ia membawa banyak hiasan untuk mading, meski kemarin ia menggeleng saat diminta membuat hiasan dinding selain kirigami, nyatanya ia membuat hiasan lain semalam suntuk dalam jumlah banyak.

"Tunggu, sepertinya ada yang salah." Ciel mengamati lagi permukaan mading yang telah penuh hiasan.

"Apa-apaan ini?!"  
"Ciel?" Si mata merah mendekati Ciel yang kebingungan.  
"Sebastian, ini?"

"Oh iya, aku belum mengatakan ini padamu, saat kau bilang tidak punya ide lain, aku pikir lebih baik meminta bantuan Lizzie saja, aku tidak mau membuatmu kerepotan. Maaf ya?" Sebastian mengacak pelan surai kelam Ciel, tanpa tahu seseorang di sampingnya kini tengah meraung kecewa dalam hati.

"Oh, eum tak apa. Aku ikut senang madingmu sudah selesai."  
"Ehm, lebih tepatnya mading sekolah bukan madingku, aku hanya redaktur."  
"Ahaha, itu yang kumaksud, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Ciel buru-buru berjalan menjauh dari hadapan Sebastian menuju perpustakaan membawa sebungkus perasaan kecewa yang tak terbendung hingga mengalir lewat matanya.

_Padahal aku membuat ini semalam suntuk agar dia bangga padaku_

_Dan apa katanya tadi? Lebih baik minta bantuan Oliv?_

_Apa tadi ia juga bilang merepotkanku? Oh, yang benar saja._

Ciel mendesah lelah, lelah dengan pekerjaan tangannya yang kini teronggok sia-sia di tong sampah dan lelah akibat kurang tidur semalam.

.

_Andai setiap orang tak bisa bicara dalam hati, mungkin tak ada satupun manusia yang memendam perasaanya sendirian._

Hal ini berlaku juga bagi Ciel, ia begitu ingin menyampaikan perasaannya yang ia pendam  
selama satu tahun lebih pada Sebastian, sejak kelas satu hingga sekarang saat dirinya sudah menginjak kelas dua, sejak mereka duduk sebangku di kelas satu.

_Andaikan saja... Ya, andaikan saja._

Dan saat Sebastian memintanya untuk bersahabat, rasanya sebilah kayu baru saja dihantamkan ke kepalanya. Pening, dan mungkin bisa membuatnya pingsan kapan saja.

Menyakitkan memang mengetahui fakta bahwa orang yang kau sukai hanya menganggapmu tak lebih dari sahabat. Cinta yang klasik.

Ciel berpikir mungkin jalan terbaik adalah mengatakan sejujurnya apa yang ia rasakan selama ini -karena Sebastian tak akan mungkin mengetahui apa yang diinginkan Ciel tanpa Ciel yang memberitahu terlebih dahulu- pikirnya.

_-Sebastian itu makhluk tercuek di dunia-_ dan tentang perasaannya, mungkin ia benar akan menyatakannya, suatu saat nanti.

.

(30 Menit Kemudian)

"Hei, kau melamun?" Sebuah suara berat berkumandang di dekat telinga Ciel.  
"Eh Sebastian? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau tidak ikut pelajaran?"  
"Kenapa matamu sembab? Kau baru saja menangis?"  
"Sebastian, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"  
"Siapa yang membuatmu menangis, hah? Biar aku patahkan lehernya!"

_Sesungguhnya aku ingin melihatmu mematahkan lehermu sendiri_

"Ew, kau mengerikan. Jawab pertanyaanku dulu!"  
"Oh ayolah Ciel, apa alasanku kemari lebih penting dari mencari tahu siapa yang telah membuatmu menangis?"  
"Baiklah, ada seseorang."

"Itu saja? Kau tidak ingin bercerita pada sahabatmu yang tampan ini, hah?" Sebastian mencoba menghibur Ciel namun gagal, Ciel malah mendengus kemudian keluar dari perpustakaan meninggalkan Sebastian.

"Hei Ciel! Ciel Phantomhive, kau mau kemana?"  
"Kalau tidak mau cerita tidak masalah, hei!" Sebastian mengejar Ciel yang belum benar-benar berada jauh dari perpustakaan.

"Baiklah, mungkin kau tidak suka saat aku mengatakan diriku tampan, tapi memang aku tampan sih, hehe."  
"Hentikan, bukan itu!" Ciel menghentikan langkah tanpa berbalik menghadap wajah si mata merah.  
"Lantas?"

Ciel hening, kemudian melanjutkan langkah menjauhi Sebastian yang tetap bergeming sembari menerka apa yang salah dari dirinya.

_Kau seolah membatasi perasaanku dengan benteng sahabat buatanmu itu _

_Aku mengerti menjadi sahabat orang yang kusukai bukanlah hal yang patut dibanggakan, justru membuatku merasa sakit yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelum aku menjadi sahabatmu  
_  
...OOOoooOOO...  
"AKU TIDAK MAU!" Seorang lelaki pendek yang telah diketahui bernama Ciel meneriaki ibunya yang kini tengah mengelus puncak kepalanya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Dengarkan ibu nak, acara pindah ini untuk kebahagiaanmu juga, kita bisa hidup lebih nyaman di kota tempat kerja ayahmu dan sekolahmu juga lebih berkualitas." Tangan sang ibu beralih menggenggam jemari anak satu-satunya. Meyakinkan.

"Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba? Haruskah aku pindah?"  
"Ayahmu sudah mendapat pekerjaan tetap disana dan itu terlalu jauh untuk menjangkaunya setiap hari dari desa."  
"Di desa lebih sejuk, kota itu panas, bu! Aku tidak mau pindah!"  
"Jangan khawatir soal itu, kita bisa pasang AC di rumah baru kita nanti, ibu juga sudah mengurus surat kepindahanmu."

"Ibu tidak mengerti!" Ciel melesat menuju kamarnya, membanting pintu dengan harapan ibunya bisa membatalkan acara pindah dadakan ini. Kekanakkan mungkin.

_Satu hal yang perlu ibu ketahui, hatiku sudah kuberikan untuk seseorang di sini, apa yang bisa kuharapkan jika aku pergi tanpa membawa hatiku? Dapatkah aku hidup di kemudian hari?_

"Oh iya nak, kau sudah bisa pindah senin depan, baru saja ibu menerima telepon dari sekolahmu."  
"APPAAA?! Ini bahkan sudah hari kamis!"

...OOOoooOOO...

Begitu masuk kamar, dering telepon menyambut kedatangan Ciel dengan mata sembabnya.

"Oh ayolah, apalagi ini?! Seseorang menyuruhku pergi dari dunia ini?!"

Telepon diangkat.

"Halo? Siapa ini?"  
"Kau pikir siapa? Tentu saja ini aku." Ciel menjauhkan telepon untuk melihat siapa si penelpon, Sebastian.  
"Apa?!"

"Eits, jangan galak-galak kawan."  
"Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda TUAN SOK TAMPAN!" Ciel lantas kaget sendiri saat menyadari ia baru saja meneriaki seseorang diseberang telepon.

"Baik baik, aku minta maaf jika kau masih merasa tidak enak untuk yang kemarin."  
"Itu saja yang ingin kau katakan? Sebaiknya lupakan!" Ciel mendudukkan diri di pinggir kasur.  
"Ciel, ada apa denganmu? Katakan aku tidak sedang bicara pada sahabatku! Karena Ciel yang kukenal adalah anak yang ramah!" Mau tidak mau Sebastian ikut terbawa emosi, membuat Ciel tersentak atas penuturan Sebastian. Ia buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hei pelankan suaramu, aku hanya bercanda tadi. Hahaha." Ciel mencoba menetralisir keadaan dengan tawa hambarnya.

"Aih, benarkah? Kupikir kau kenapa, kau ini nakal sekali ya?" Ucapan Sebastian ikut melembut, mungkin ia merasa lega Ciel tak benar-benar marah padanya. Ciel seolah bisa melihat lengkungan senyum Sebastian di seberang sana.

"Tapi Sebs, tidakkah kau merasa bosan bersahabat denganku yang moody ini?" Ciel mulai berbaring di atas kasur. Pembicaraan ini mulai serius, pikirnya.  
"Dengar ya Ciel, untuk apa merasa bosan dengan sahabat? mencari sahabat itu lebih sulit dibandingkan pacar." Ucapan Sebastian barusan tak ayal membuat Ciel merona hebat di atas tempat tidur.

"Terimakasih, aku terkesan." Telepon ditutup sepihak.

Untuk empat hari kedepan mungkin ia harus memberi tahu perlahan-lahan perasaannya pada Sebastian. Mungkin.

...OOOoooOOO...  
(H-4 sebelum pindah)  
Ciel menatap bahagia pada hasil kerjanya di atas papan mading sekolah, sebelum sebuah suara yang begitu familiar menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Ciel Phantomhive, sedang apa di sini?" Sebastian, orang itu kini telah berdiri berdampingan dengan Ciel.

"Oi Sebs, aku baru sadar ternyata kau begitu tinggi saat berdiri di sampingku ya? Hahaha." Ciel menyikut pelan perut Sebastian.

"Kau hanya terlalu sibuk melamun dan bermain game, jadi tidak pernah memperhatikan tinggi badan sahabatmu ini. Oh ya, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Menyumbang beberapa tulisan untuk mading ini saja."

" *Orang yang jatuh cinta diam-diam pada akhirnya selalu melamun dengan tidak pasti , memandang waktu yang berjalan sangat cepat dan semua perbuatan yang tidak mereka lakukan sedari dulu. Apa ini? Kau sedang jatuh cinta ya?"

"Hanya sebuah _quote_ dari buku yang pernah kubaca." Ciel tersenyum simpul, meski sebenarnya hatinya berdetak tak karuan saat Sebastian menggodanya seperti itu.

_Sebentar lagi kau akan tahu bahwa aku selalu mencintaimu, tepat saat aku pergi dari hidupmu.  
Dan aku ingin sekali mengatakan saat ini juga perihal kepergianku padamu, hanya saja aku tak sanggu_p

(H-3 sebelum pindah)  
"Ciel, Ciel!" Lelaki bermata darah dengan senyum secerah mentari berlari dengan tergesa menuju kelas sahabatnya.

"Itu... itu..."  
"Ada apa?" Ciel tak mengalihkan pandangan dari gamenya.  
"Apa kau yang menulis di mading? Yang begini isinya, _forgive me if i love you too much, and i'll forgive you for not loving me."_  
"Iya punyaku, kenapa?"  
"Tidak apa-apa, kalau orang lain yang memajang harus meminta ijinku dulu."

"Kalau begitu aku minta ijin untuk hari kemarin dan hari ini, boleh kan?" Ciel mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, meminta ijin seperti yang sahabatnya inginkan.  
"Tentu saja boleh, apa sih yang tidak untuk sahabatku yang manis ini?" Sebastian terkekeh, diikuti sang sahabat yang kini sudah mem_pause_ gamenya.

_Kupikir akan sangat menyakitkan bila kukatakan padamu aku akan segera pergi dari sini  
Aku tak pernah membayangkan akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada perasaanku sendiri  
_  
(H-2 sebelum pindah)  
"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu." Ciel telah memikirkan hal ini semalaman, baginya sekarang ataupun besok hanyalah sama, Sebastian pasti akan segera mengetahui tentang berita kepindahannya dari siapapun juga.

Dan Ciel hanya berpikir jika tak mengatakan sendiri pada Sebastian, sahabatnya itu pasti akan terluka dan Ciel tak ingin melihatnya, cukup dirinya saja yang terluka oleh cinta sepihak.

"Duduk saja dulu, ada hal serius apa?" Iya, mereka sedang ada di perpustakaan, tempat favorit seorang Sebastian Michaelis menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya.

"Aku akan pindah."

"APA?!" Sebastian menggebrak meja.

"Dua hari lagi."

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Kini ia menyeret lengan Ciel dan membawanya pergi ke halaman sekolah, ia hanya tak ingin mengganggu siswa lain yang sedang konsentrasi pada buku mereka dan mungkin juga bisa lebih leluasa meneriaki Ciel nantinya.

.

Semestinya saat ini Sebastian marah habis-habisan pada Ciel karena sahabatnya itu telah menyembunyikan suatu rahasia besar darinya, dan harusnya saat ini Ciel tengah menangis karenanya namun tidak ada sama sekali hal dramatik seperti di atas yang terjadi.

Kini mereka berdua termenung, Sebastian menatap Ciel dengan wajah sendu, sementara Ciel menunduk memainkan ujung sepatunya.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya? Kau tak pernah menganggapku sahabatmu?" Sebastian menghela napas pendek, tiba-tiba sesuatu yang besar seperti menghantam dadanya. Mungkinkah karena -sahabatnya- yang akan segera pergi?

"Aku tak berpikir serumit itu, jika aku katakan akan pindah satu minggu lalu, bisakah kau lebih frustasi dari ini?" Ciel tersenyum hambar, tak seperti hati terdalamnya yang tengah menangisi robeknya sebuah perasaan cinta.

"Setidaknya aku masih punya banyak waktu untuk membuat kenangan sebelum kau pergi, tapi sekarang tidak mungkin."  
"Maaf, kupikir tanpa kenangan justru membuatmu bisa lebih cepat melupakanku dan mencari sahabat baru."  
"Apa yang kau katakan? Mana mungkin aku melupakanmu, sampai kapanpun kita tetaplah sahabat!"

Entah siapa yang memulai, sekarang keduanya tengah saling merengkuh, berbagi kehangatan. Tiba-tiba kerinduan merayap di hati Sebastian, meski orang yang ia rindukan tengah sesenggukan di pelukannya.

_Terimakasih, kau masih tahu caranya menenangkan orang yang mencintaimu ini.  
Sebuah pelukan jauh lebih berharga dari kata cinta.  
Karena sampai detik ini, kata cinta tak juga mau meluncur dari bibirku, aku hanya takut kau membenciku._

.

.  
Sore sebelum pulang, Ciel menyempatkan diri menempelkan sebuah kertas berisi curahan hatinya, karena besok ia sudah tak kembali ke sekolah ini, mungkin ia tak akan malu dengan tulisannya sendiri. Dan ia berharap Sebastian masih punya kebiasaan melihat -sesuatu yang baru- di mading.

...OOOoooOOO...  
Sepasang langkah kaki menapaki koridor kelas, hampir saja ia memasuki kelasnya namun kakinya seolah bergerak sendiri memutar arah menuju papan mading yang sudah ia anggap miliknya.

Sebuah kertas baru tertempel rapi di ujung papan yang biasanya tak tertangkap mata bila hanya memandangnya sekilas, tapi Sebastian begitu penasaran sehingga ia langsung saja mencopot kertas itu dan mulai membacanya dalam hati.

_Seorang teman pernah berkata padaku untuk apa merasa bosan dengan sahabat? mencari sahabat itu lebih sulit dibandingkan pacar. Dan aku ingin sekali bertanya padanya memangnya salah jika kita merasa bosan hanya dianggap sebagai sahabat? Bukankah menyakitkan jika perasaan serumit cinta dibatasi oleh sebuah benteng 'sahabat'?-_

I Love You my friend, thanks for nothing. 

.

.  
Sebastian menangis begitu saja dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai, merutuki begitu lamban otaknya mencerna maksud tulisan Ciel selama ini yang sangat jelas ditujukan untuknya. Selama ini pemuda mungil itu menahan sakit yang tak pernah terucap, melukai hatinya sendiri dengan cinta yang ia pikir bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Maafkan aku Ciel.."

END

*Raditya Dika - marmut merah jambu

Fyuh, selesai!Oh ya reader yang budiman, maafkan daku karena Sebastian saya buat agak OOC di sini dan Ciel agak girly. Berkenan mereview tulisan antik(read : absurd) saya?

Sampai jumpa di next story *?* (Bahasa gue)

R*E*V*I*E*W please :)


End file.
